everybodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Learns to Rock discography
The following are all the albums and singles released by the Danish soft rock band Michael Learns to Rock. Albums Studio albums Extended plays Compilation albums } | * Release date: 10 May 1999 * Label: Medley | 1 | 13 | — | 15 | 3 | 22 | align="left"| *DEN: 2× Platinum *SWE: Gold |- ! scope="row"| 19 Love Ballads | * Release date: 2001 * Label: EMI | 2 | — | — | 13 | 7 | 45 | align="left"| |- ! scope="row"| All the Best of Michael Learns to Rock | * Release date: 2004 * Label: EMI | — | — | — | — | — | — | align="left"| |- ! scope="row"| All the Best (Michael Learns to Rock album)|All the Best | * Release date: 2005 * Label: EMI | — | — | — | — | — | — | align="left"| |- ! scope="row"| Frostbite | * Release date: 2005 * Label: EMI | — | — | — | — | — | — | align="left"| |- ! scope="row"| That's Why (You Go Away) | * Release date: 2005 * Label: EMI | — | — | — | — | — | — | align="left"| |- ! scope="row"| The Ultimate Collection | * Release date: 2005 * Label: EMI | — | — | — | — | — | — | align="left"| |- ! scope="row"| India Tour Edition | * Release date: 2005 * Label: EMI | — | — | — | — | — | — | align="left"| |- ! scope="row"| Ultimate Collection 15th Anniversary Edition | * Release date: 2006 * Label: EMI | — | — | — | — | — | — | align="left"| |- ! scope="row"| I Walk This Road Alone | * Release date: 2007 * Label: EMI | — | — | — | — | — | — | align="left"| |- ! scope="row"| Greatest Hits - Asian Tour Limited Edition | * Release date: 2007 * Label: EMI | — | — | — | — | — | — | align="left"| |- ! scope="row"| The Best of Michael Learns To Rock - Live | * Release date: 2007 * Label: RecArt | — | — | — | — | — | — | align="left"| |- ! scope="row"| Out of the Blue - The Best of MLTR | * Release date: 2009 * Label: EMI | — | — | — | — | — | — | align="left"| |- ! scope="row"| Everlasting Love Songs | * Release date: 2011 * Label: EMI | — | — | — | — | — | — | align="left"| |- ! scope="row"| De første fra Michael Learns to Rock | * Release date: 2012 * Label: EMI | — | — | — | — | — | — | align="left"| |- ! scope="row"| The Ultimate Collection | * Release date: 2013 (Malaysia) * Label: Warner | — | — | — | — | — | — | align="left"| |- ! scope="row"| 25: The Complete Singles | * Release date: 25 October 2014https://itunes.apple.com/sg/album/25/id918491154 * Label: MLTR | — | — | — | — | — | — | align="left"| |- |colspan="11" style="font-size:90%;"|"—" denotes items which were not released in that country or failed to chart. |} '''Notes' *'A' MLTR was released as Strange Foreign Beauty in the United Kingdom, and as Strange Foreign Beauty - Remixed & More in Asia. *'B' 19 Love Ballads was released as 19 Love Songs in South Africa and Europe. Live albums Singles Music videos * "My Blue Angel" (1991) * "I Still Carry On" (1991) * "The Actor" (1991) * "Sleeping Child" (1993) * "Wild Women" (1993) * "25 Minutes" (1993) * "That's Why (You Go Away)" (1995) * "How Many Hours" (1995) * "Someday" (1995) * "Paint My Love" (1996) * "Breaking My Heart" (1997) * "Nothing to Lose" (1997) * "I'm Gonna Be Around" (1997) * "Something You Should Know" (1997) * "Strange Foreign Beauty" (1999) * "Complicated Heart" - '99 Remix (1999) * "I'm Gonna Be Around" - Radio Version (1999) * "You Took My Heart Away" (2000) * "Blue Night" (2000) * "Take Me to Your Heart" (2004) * "The Ghost of You" (2004) * "If You Leave My World" (2004) * "Without Your Love" (2004) * "It's Only Love" (2007) * "I Walk This Road Alone" (2007) * "Sweetest Surprise" (2008) * "Any Way You Want It" (2012) * "The Silent Times" (2014) * "Call on Love" (2014) * "I'll Wait for You" (2015) * "We Shared the Night" (2016) References Category:Rock music group discographies Category:Discographies of Danish artists